Christmas Break
by callmesnowy68
Summary: Bechloe Lovechild AU - Beca will always be protective of her little girl, Emily. One shot


Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015 A Secret Santa Present For bechloeobsession on Tumblr. Merry Christmas

* * *

It was the last day of school before the Christmas Holidays. Beca couldn't help feeling excited as she went to go pick up Emily from school. She loved spending the days leading up to Christmas with Emily, baking cookies for Santa, watching Christmas movies by the fireplace with cups of hot cocoa in their hands and Beca's favourite, driving around town to look at all the Christmas decorations.

Beca hopped out of the car and spotted Emily in the crowd of other kids. As Emily made her way to Beca, Emily's shoulders were slumped and she avoided meeting her mother's gaze.

'Hey Em.' 'Hi mum.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' The girl mumbled as she hopped into the car. Beca left Emily to her thoughts on the car ride home. She knew well enough to not push Emily when she didn't want to talk. Emily was undoubtedly Beca's daughter, brooding at such a young age.

When they got home Beca turned off the engine and turned to Emily before she opened to door. Beca ran her hand through Emily's hair.

'Ok What's up bub?'

'Nothing.'

'You know I don't believe that for a single second.' Beca brushed away a lone eyelash that was resting on Emily's cheek. 'You can always tell me anything.' Emily huffed and leaned back in her seat.

'Someone was being mean to me today.'

'What?!' Beca went from 1 to 100 but tried her best to remain calm for Emily. 'He was lying to me.' Emily started getting worked up again. 'He said Santa isn't real and that you and mum are lying to me. He says there is no naughty or nice list. He says there is no North Pole.' Tears fell from the little girl's cheek.

'Honey,' Beca reached over to wipe Emily's tears but she ran out of the car before she could. 'Emily!' She raced after her but the younger girl lock herself in her room. Beca called out through the other side of the door but Emily made no effort to open the door.

'What happened?' Chloe heard the commotion and followed the trail to Emily's room.

'Some kid told her Santa isn't real.'

'What?!' Chloe was outraged.

'Yeah!'

'Hey Emmy. It's Mumma C. Can we talk to you?' She called out through the door.

'Go away.'

'Well she is definitely you're daughter.' Chloe sighed.

'You're blaming this one me?!'

'You are the brooding type.'

'I am not.' Beca pouted.

'The broodest. It's kind of cute though.'

'Chlo. Stop flirting. Our daughter?'

'Like you she'll come out of her room and stop being a little hermit. Give her a moment ok?'

'But she's crying.'

'And we can't do anything if she won't let us in.'

'She will. She always does.' Chloe held out her hand for Beca to take. With a huff Beca let Chloe lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

'I'm going to kill that kid.' Beca ranted as she paced back and forth around the kitchen. Chloe just put the roast in the oven and turned around to face her disgruntled wife.

'While that is very illegal on so many levels, the kid is probably also 8.'

'UGH but just imagine the sort of parents he must have. I mean the nerve!'

'Not everyone can have an amazing Beca Mitchell as their mum.'

'Stop it.' Beca spoke quietly and blushed. After all these year Chloe's words still had an effect on her. Her mood shifted quickly when she remembered what they were talking about.

'Why aren't you mad?'

'Because you have enough anger for the both of us and someone has to stop you from marching around, going door to door just to find this kid and put his head on a pike.'

'I wouldn't do that.' Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave her a look, challenging her statement. 'I mean pike's are a little medieval. Lily has better weapons than that.' Beca muttered.

'And that is what you want to teach Emily?'

'Yes.' Beca pouted '….. No.' She groaned. Chloe took Beca into her arms and grazed her thumb along the top of her hairline to direct the shorter girl's attention towards her.

'Exactly. We both know that violence is never the answer,'

'It doesn't mean I can't try.'

'While that is true I know you too well to know you won't hurt a fly.'

'Um excuse me, Beale! I'm a badass.' Beca pushed away from Chloe slightly but Chloe held tighter.

'A cute one at that,' Beca glared at her.

'Anyway we both know it is best if we just tell her the truth.'

'What?! And break her heart? Ruin her childhood?'

'You aren't giving her enough credit Becs. She's very strong.'

'She gets that from you.' Beca mumbled making Chloe smile.

'From both of us.' The thing that never fails to take her breath away was the fighter inside Beca. It wasn't often that Beca needed to be protective but when someone she loved, especially Emily or Chloe, she would do anything to keep them safe. There was a spark in her eyes that only Chloe could tame. This effect always left her in awe. Somehow Beca softened, but only for Chloe. Her arms fell around Beca's neck as Beca's found themselves naturally around Chloe's waist. Chloe traced the side of Beca's jawline following the trail that lead to the back of her ear. Chloe couldn't help but stare at her wife, wondering how she got this lucky.

'What?'

'Huh?'

'You're staring.'

'At how beautiful and amazing you are.'

'And this is different to my everyday appearance?' Beca said sarcastically.

'It's not. The daily reminder just makes it hard to think sometimes.'

'You're so weird.' Beca's cheeks turned bright red.

'Yeah but you love it.' She kissed Beca shutting up the sarcastic rebuttal that she had lined up.

* * *

After dinner Emily was watching The Grinch on TV. Beca didn't appreciate the irony of it when she walked into the living room with Chloe following in step.

'Hey bub. Can we talk?' Beca spoke taking the remote from the coffee table and turning the volume down.

'Yeah.' She turned around flashing a smile. Her bubbliness made Beca dread the conversation they were about to have. The bubbliness that she required from Chloe, the exactly bubbliness that Beca hated to be the cause of it's disappearance. Chloe could see Beca's hesitation and took over the conversation.

'Hey baby. So there was a mean boy at school today?' Emily's demeanour dropped.

'Yeah.'

'And he told you that Santa wasn't real?'

'Yeah.' Chloe moved closer so that Emily sat in between her legs and Chloe could wrap herself around the little girl.

'I'm sorry he said that Emmy.'

'He is lying though right?' Emily looked into her mother's blue eyes.

'Yes and no.' Beca interrupted before Chloe could respond and crawled over to her family.

'Huh?' Emily turned to her other mother.

'So the boy in your class was talking about the man. The man with the beard that comes down the chimney to deliver presents. He isn't real.' Emily started wriggling and scrunching up her face. 'But, what Santa represents does exist. He is Family. One that you have. He is Love and you have two mum's that love you so much. He is Joy. Whenever you smile or laugh it only makes the world brighter, much like your mother. He is hope. Hope that despite how or world is now, that it will be better, if we keep trying. He is everywhere around us Ems. Santa brings people together and look here you, we are a family. I couldn't ask for a better one. So, no the man doesn't exist but if you never stop being hopeful and never stop trying then he exists. Right here.' Beca points the left side of Emily's chest. Chloe was staring at Beca again, speechless at her words. Emily broke the silence.

'Ok…' Emily paused, almost ashamed of the sentence that comes out of her mouth. 'Does this mean no presents?'

'And deprive you of presents? Never! That would be cruel.' Beca laughed, messing up Emily's hair, which caused the younger girl to squirm underneath Chloe's arms.

'Muuumm.'

'I love you Em.'

'I love you too Mumma B and Mumma C.'

'We love you too.' Chloe drew them in for a group hug. Beca fought them before Emily jumped on top of Beca trapping her between Chloe and herself.

'You're not getting out of this Mum.'

'Never.' Chloe winked.

'God. My nerds.'

* * *

Despite her size Beca was surprisingly strong. She carried Emily to bed when both Chloe and Emily fell asleep on the couch. She tucked the little girl in and kissed her forehead.

'Merry Christmas mum.' Emily whispered, her voice barely audible.

'Merry Christmas Emmy.'

Beca smiled, slowly closing the door behind her. She headed towards the living room to attend her sleeping wife on the couch. She draped a blanket over Chloe's shoulders. Her fingers slipped into the soft curls of Chloe's hair. It was rare to catch Chloe so quiet and calm but Beca enjoyed watching the red head sleep.

'You know that is creepy.' Chloe murmured. Beca laughed.

'Yeah but you're kind of beautiful you know.'

'Oh my god.'

'What?'

'Are you feeling alright?' Chloe mocked.

'Oh shut up I'm being serious.' Chloe's arms sprang around Beca pulling her closer and knocking the wind out of her.

'Ow.'

'Sorry baby.' Chloe nuzzled Beca's neck. 'You know you were amazing today with Emily.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course Becs. You always seem to amaze me, even when I think I've figured you out.'

'I'm a mystery Beale.'

'One I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to work you out.' Beca turned around in Chloe's arms to face her.

'I'd like that.'

'Yeah?' Chloe smirked.

'Yeah.' She pressed her lips against Chloe's.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


End file.
